


Leo und Adam

by vanilla_sky



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Tears
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/pseuds/vanilla_sky
Summary: Der Fall und alles, was damit zusammenhing, rauschte im Nachhinein nur so an ihm vorbei. Zwischen Mordfallaufklärung, Disziplinarverfahren und alten Kollegen war da auf einmal Adam. Wieder da, einfach so. Und trotz der langen Zeit hatte sich gar nicht so viel zwischen ihnen verändert – wenigstens dachte Leo das. Wünschte es sich wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Leo und Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Zwischen Leo und Adam steht so viel, dass mir irgendwann ganz schwindlig wurde. Höchste Zeit also, das ein wenig aufzulösen.

__

__

21 Tage ist es her, seit Adam plötzlich vor ihm gestanden ist. Ihn angesehen hat mit diesem vielsagenden Blick, erst hart und prüfend, so, wie damals vor all den Jahren. Bevor das alles mit ihnen – zwischen ihnen - passiert ist. Als sie nur Leo und Adam und nicht LeoundAdam waren. Dann, als ob Adam etwas in seinen Augen erkannt, etwas gefunden hat, wurde sein Blick weicher. So weich, wie damals, an diesem verhängnisvollen Dienstagnachmittag vor 15 Jahren. Und bevor Leo etwas sagen konnte, irgendwie reagieren konnte, war der Moment schon wieder vorbei. Die Tür hinter ihnen wurde aufgestoßen – ein neuer Fall, gerade frisch reingekommen und Leo blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ergeben aufzuseufzen. 

Später im Auto, nach unendlichen Minuten des Schweigens in denen Leos Gedanken rasten und seine Herz Achterbahn fuhr, solange, bis er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hat und kurzerhand rechts rangefahren war. Eigentlich um das – was auch immer _das_ genau war – zu klären, nur um dann ein „Ich hab dich vermisst“ später von Adam in eine warme Umarmung gezogen zu werden. Nichts war klarer und trotzdem wurde das Gewicht, was seit Ewigkeiten auf Leos Schultern lastet, zum ersten Mal ein wenig leichter. 

Der Fall und alles, was damit zusammenhing, rauschte im Nachhinein nur so an ihm vorbei. Zwischen Mordfallaufklärung, Disziplinarverfahren und alten Kollegen war da auf einmal Adam. Wieder da, einfach so. Und trotz der langen Zeit hatte sich gar nicht so viel zwischen ihnen verändert – wenigstens dachte Leo das. Wünschte es sich wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen. Er konnte Adams Blicke noch immer deuten, zumindest die meisten. Konnte an der Art, wie sich Adams Mimik veränderte, erkennen wie es ihm geht, wenigstens ein bisschen. Und auch die kurzen Gefühlsausbrüche konnte er einordnen, zumindest manchmal. 

Zu jedem sich vertraut anfühlenden Moment gesellen sich inzwischen aber immer mehr Augenblicke der Fremdheit. Wenn Adams Stimme auf einmal diesen gefährlichen Unterton annimmt und Leo sich fragt, was in den letzten Jahren passiert sein muss. Wenn seine Gesichtszüge hart werden, fast schon unbarmherzig und Leo nichts mehr in dem Gesicht, was ihm einst so vertraut war wie sein eigenes, lesen kann. Wenn Adam an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und sein Körper auf einmal vollkommen angespannt ist und Leo keine Ahnung hat, wieso.

Früher kannte Leo ihn so gut wie niemanden sonst. Früher war Adam ihm so nah wie kein Anderer. Früher, als sie noch LeoundAdam waren. Früher ist aber verdammt lang her und mit jedem Tag, an dem er wieder hier ist, wird das deutlicher. Während Adam so tut, als ob alles in Ordnung ist und es die letzten Jahre nicht gegeben hätte, wird Leo immer gereizter. Es fällt ihm unheimlich schwer, normal mit Adam umzugehen – was auch immer _normal_ in ihrem Fall bedeutet. In ihm nagt ein Druckgefühl, was von Tag zu Tag größer wird, ganz egal, was er tut. 

Leo bemüht sich, wirklich. Versucht die neue Situation zu akzeptieren und so anzunehmen wie sie ist. Er wäre gerne einfach nur glücklich, dass Adam wieder da ist. Aber er kann nicht. All der Frust, die ganze Verzweiflung und diese unglaubliche Schuld – alles, was sich die gesamte Zeit über in ihm aufgestaut hat, brodelt gefährlich in ihm. Es zischt und blubbert, schießt heiß durch seine Venen. Leo weiß nicht, wie lang er das noch aushält. 

Es ist schon spät, als Adam und Leo an diesem Abend noch in ihrem Büro über ihrem neuesten Fall sitzen. Die Wanduhr schlägt 23 Uhr, ihre Kollegen sind längst zuhause. Eigentlich wollte auch Leo nicht mehr so lange machen, aber das Sortieren der unzähligen Bilder hat ewig gedauert und dann war da schließlich auch noch Adam. Irgendetwas lag heute zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Vielleicht hat Adam bemerkt, dass Leo sich von ihm distanziert hat. Zumindest hatte er es in der stillen Hoffnung, dass dieser Druck in ihm etwas nachlassen würde, versucht. Bisher waren dahingehend noch keine Erfolge zu verzeichnen. 

Ein dumpfer Knall lässt Leo von den sorgsam nebeneinander aufgereihten Bildern aufblicken. Adam starrt ihn an. Finster und kühl - beinahe ein wenig herausfordernd. Leo kann den Blick einmal mehr nicht richtig deuten. Die Arme hat Adam vor seiner Brust verschränkt, im künstlichen Licht der Schreibtischlampe kann er erkennen, dass die Adern seiner Händen hervorgetreten sind. Irritiert setzt Leo sich auf, ganz gerade, und wartet. 

„Nichts. Ich kann nichts“, Wut schwingt in Adams Stimme mit, „verwertbares für diesen beschissenen Fall finden.“ Er schnaubt verächtlich, bevor er abrupt aufsteht, mit großen Schritten auf Leo zugeht und sich hinter ihn stellt, um die Bilder, die vor Leo liegen, zu begutachten. Dann seufzt Adam auf, leise, und legt beide Hände auf Leos Schultern ab. Leo versteift sich sofort, was Adam dazu bringt, seine Hände zurückzuziehen.

„Tschuldige, wusste nicht, dass dir das unangenehm ist.“ Er geht zwei Schritte zurück, hebt dabei beide Hände entschuldigend nach oben und lächelt Leo, der sich inzwischen umgedreht hat, leicht an. Der Druck in Leos Brust nimmt schlagartig zu. 

„Schon gut“, murmelt Leo angespannt, während er aufsteht und nach seiner Jacke greift. „Sollten eh endlich Feierabend machen.“ Er muss hier raus, weg von Adam. Bemüht ruhig ausatmend streift er sich die Jacke über, als er Adam plötzlich dicht hinter sich spürt. Seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf und ehe er darüber nachdenken kann, was er hier eigentlich tut, dreht er sich ruckartig um und schubst Adam leicht weg. 

„Lass es“, zischt Leo zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Lass mich.“ 

Seine Hände zittern vor Anspannung, sein Brustkorb hebt uns senkt sich angestrengt. 

Adam legt seinen Kopf etwas schief und mustert ihn eindringlich. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckt leicht nach oben, dann verschränkt er wieder die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Nein.“ Er nickt Leo bestimmt zu. „Du kennst mich, als ob - “

Weiter kommt Adam nicht. Plötzlich ist Leo ihm wieder ganz nah, steht so dicht vor ihm, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berühren. 

„Hör auf mit der Scheisse.“ Leo spricht gefährlich leise, seine Stimme klingt dunkel und schneidend. „Ich kenn' dich nicht – du hast dich vor 15 Jahren verpisst und bist vor drei Wochen wiedergekommen. 15 beschissene Jahre liegen zwischen uns. Ich hab' keine Ahnung wer du eigentlich bist, ich hab' nämlich wirklich gedacht, dass du verdammt nochmal tot bist.“ 

Adams Pupillen weiten sich überrascht, was Leo nur verächtlich schnauben lässt. „Für dich ist das alles ein großer Spaß, ne? Kommst hier einfach wieder an und tust so, als ob nichts passiert wär'. Ich hab getrauert man, verstehst du das eigentlich?“ 

In Leos Augenwinkeln brennt es verräterisch, seine Wangen fühlen sich unglaublich heiß an. „Nach all der Scheisse die passiert ist, hast du mich allein gelassen. Mit den Konsequenzen, dieser gottverdammten Schuld.“ Leos Atem wird mit jedem Wort hektischer. „Das hätt' ich noch weggepackt irgendwie. Als du von einem auf den andren Tag einfach weg warst, da dachte ich noch – Hey, der braucht Abstand. Aber als da nichts kam, gar nichts - “ Leo stockt mitten im Satz. Sein Mund fühlt sich staubtrocken an und er schluckt schwer. Er versucht, sich zu beruhigen aber sein Herz schlägt schnell, so unglaublich schnell. 

„Für mich warst du gestorben. Das war die einzig logische Erklärung. Du hättest mich nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Der Adam, den ich kannte, der hätt' das nicht gemacht. Aber offenbar hab' ich dich noch nicht mal damals gekannt.“ Leo klingt bitter und enttäuscht, seine eigene Stimme hallt dumpf in seinen Ohren nach. Er geht einen Schritt zurück, kann die Nähe auf einmal nicht mehr ertragen. Sein Herz klopft noch immer wild in seiner Brust. Seine Augen brennen nun schmerzhaft – er weint. Von sich selbst überrascht atmet Leo tief ein. Er versucht es zumindest, klingt dabei aber, als ob er gar keine Luft mehr gekommen würde. 

Noch einmal, wie er es gelernt hat. Tief einatmen, langsam ausatmen. Fahrig wischt Leo sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Versucht, die Tränen wegzuwischen aber es hört nicht auf. Er hört nicht zu weinen, es ist, als ob ein ganzer Staudamm in ihm gebrochen wäre. Leo steht mitten in seinem Büro und weint. Weint um all die verlorenen Jahre, weint um ihre verkorkste Jugend, weint um den Dienstagnachmittag der alles verändert hat, weint um all die Zeit in der er dachte, Adam für immer verloren zu haben, weint um Adam und all das, was hätte sein können. 

Inmitten von heiserem Schluchzen und dem harschen Ticken der Wanduhr ist da auf einmal Adams Stimme. 

„Darf ich?“ 

Weich, unsicher, verletzlich. 

Ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich meint, nickt Leo. Der Druck in ihm ebbt langsam ab, er fühlt sich auf einmal ziemlich leer. Verschwommen sieht er, wie Adam vorsichtig auf ihn zu geht und ihn schließlich umarmt. Seine Arme liegen schwer und warm auf Leos Schultern. Eine ganze Zeit lang steht Leo einfach nur stumm da und lässt sich von Adam umarmen. 

„Es tut mir leid.“ 

Leise, reumütig, ehrlich. 

Wie ein Mantra wiederholt Adam diese vier Worte. Flüstert sie gegen Leos Ohr, murmelt sie wieder und wieder, bis sie sich wie ein Kokon um sie gehüllt haben. Leo atmet schwer aus, lässt sich dann ganz in die Umarmung fallen. Presst seinen Kopf an Adams Brust, schlingt seine Arme um ihn, hält sich an ihm fest – hält ihn fest. Während Leo sich langsam beruhigt, bemerkt er, wie schwer Adams Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb schlägt. Adam zittert leicht, aber er lässt ihn nicht los. 

Irgendwann hebt Leo seinen Kopf und sieht eine feuchte Spur auf Adams Wange.

„Du weinst ja.“ Vorsichtig fährt er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die feine Tränenspur, während Adam die Augen geschlossen hält. Er zuckt kaum merklich mit den Schultern, „Dachte, dann bist du nicht der Einzige.“ 

Ein kleines Lächeln schiebt sich auf Leos Lippen.

„Danke.“

Adam blinzelt, dann liegt sein Blick fest auf Leo. Er räuspert sich, sammelt sich kurz.

„Es tut mir so leid, Leo. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, damals. Ich musste weg, ich -“, Adam klingt gequält, resigniert - ringt nach den richtigen Worten. Es ist beinahe wie damals, als Adam zu ihm kam, nachdem sein Vater ihn mal wieder bis zum bitteren Ende gedrillt hat. Als er ihn angesehen hat und in Adams Blick so viel Schmerz lag, dass Leo ihn am liebsten für immer vor der Welt versteckt hätte.

Leo schüttelt langsam seinen Kopf.

Er kennt Adam nicht mehr. Nicht wirklich, nicht alles. Aber er kennt Adam gut genug um zu wissen, dass der jetzt nicht kann. Auch, wenn er es versucht. Für ihn, für sie. Und das ist genug für heute. Es gibt so viel zu besprechen, so viel, was zwischen ihnen steht. Hier und Jetzt sind sie Leo und Adam – und das ist in Ordnung. Weil es, wenn Leo ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, mehr ist, als er bis vor 21 Tagen zu hoffen gewagt hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz viel ♥ für die Jungs


End file.
